


Joker x Reader - Heroin

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Random - Freeform, Song Inspired, heroin by badflower, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: I wasn’t going to sleep anyway, right…? hahaSo this is really random, really short, but this is based off Heroin by Badflower and I got inspired for this idea, so I thought I’d give it a go. And… meh… it’s not great, but it’s alright… so, hope you find it at least a little bit entertaining?Sorry if the characters are a bit ooc, that’s the slight problem when they’re song inspired stories!(I’m also tired and wrote this in just under 2 hours, so there’s bound to be a lot of mistakes!)





	Joker x Reader - Heroin

She was his heroin. That was one thing J knew as he sat at his living room bar, hunched over in the dark, the only light from the open curtains where the bulbs of the city filtered through the tall panes of glass to stain the carpet in streaks. He was bare chested, wearing only a pair of sweatpants, but he noticed no chill, his mind elsewhere. His messy green hair was even more tousled than usual and fell over his pronounced cheek bones where bowed his head, staring unseeing into the glass he held in front of his face, slowly tilting it in thought and the amber liquid sliding lazily.

“Boss?” Frost questioned from where he stood outlined in the doorway, watching the hunched shadowy figure of his boss.

“She’s in my head again, Frosty.” The Joker muttered, after a pause, making no change in his movements, keeping his eyes on the glass.

Frost had to wonder how many his boss had already knocked back, noting at least one empty bottle on the side near him. The henchman took a cautious into the room, wary that his boss was likely to be even more unpredictable than usual. “’She’, sir?” He questioned, puzzled.

Yes, she. She who knew what he did - where he’d been - yet still kept falling back into bed with him. “I’m going down that road again, Johnny boy…” J grumbled drunkenly down at this whiskey.

“[Y/N]?” Frost asked in surprise.

“She’s in my bed again.” The Joker muttered, now lifting his glass to his lips and tossing back the rest of the liquid. He could still feel where her fingers had touched him, the marks from her nails still tingling along his back. Her perfume seemed to linger on his skin even now and that scent alone was enough - in his state - to burn like heroin she was to him. “She’s in me again, Frosty…” He mumbled, closing his eyes. He hadn’t drunk this much in a long time. “And, Johnny, Johnny…” He slurred almost vulnerably, dropping his head to hang as he leant heavily on the bar. “I don’t think I can let her go….”

Frost paused, as he took this in. “Then don’t, boss.” Frost said almost gently.

He knew this game of his boss’s well, but he had never heard him mutter those words before. J and [Y/N] had met years ago - [Y/N] a successful woman in the black-market trade of a variety of items – and regularly ran into each other every month or so. Each time they met, they would spend the night together but, come morning, would part without barely a word to one another.

That was how J liked it.

Well, how he liked with anyone but [Y/N].

[Y/N], for some reason, seemed to linger with J each time. Frost knew there was something different between his boss and the woman simply because they had seen each other more than once.

J never repeated a night with a woman. Except [Y/N].

But, after every night with her, his boss would wake and spend the night and following day drinking himself into a blind stupor.

After this happened the fourth time, Frost had decided to speak with [Y/N], catching her before she left one morning. [Y/N] had been completely oblivious to J’s turmoil. She’d laughed at the very idea of her being anything like heroin to him, though commenting that their sex life did feel like too addicts needing the occasional hit to keep themselves going. She was also quick to point out – however - that if she was anything like heroin to the Joker, then it was clear he always bled her out before he woke the following morning, never parting with more than a well wish until they met again.

The truth was though, the Joker seemed to get more addicted with each hit.

“How?” Came the muted slur from him now.

“Boss?” Frost frowned, not understanding the question, or even sure if he had heard it correctly.

“HOW?!” The Joker snarled, spinning on his stool to face Frost as he flung his empty glass at the henchman. Frost ducked easily but it wasn’t necessary, the Joker’s aim far from its usual accuracy thanks to the amount of alcohol in his system, and the glass going wide, smashing into the floor behind Frost. “How do I keep her?!” J demanded with a growl.

Frost straightened up again, his face expressionless and showing no distress from the attempted attack. “You stop drinking.” He instructed his boss calmly. “You get back into bed, and you stay there.” He informed him firmly before giving a short nod and turning to leave the room, leaving the Joker to do with that information as he would.

The Joker glowered at his henchman’s retreating back before stubbornly turning back to the bar. He remained in his seat for a while, leaning heavily on the bar as he glared blindly at the opposite wall - not sure whether it had been 5 minutes or 30 minutes since Frost had left - and cursing the fact that he didn’t have a drink to hand.

Finally, something in him snapped and he slipped reluctantly off the stool before padding down the empty penthouse hallway to his bedroom, easing the door open. His eyes automatically went to the bed and the noticeable mass under the duvet where [Y/N] hadn’t stirred, still asleep, curled on her side and her hair fanning over the side of her face, concealing her features from him.

J moved silently across the room, pulling back the covers to slip in next to [Y/N], his eyes ever leaving her shape. He copied her position, sliding closer and lightly draping an arm around her waist, edging her closer to him as he hooked one of his legs over hers. It felt good to be tangled in her.

J tensed as he felt [Y/N] shift in his arms but she simply seemed to lean back slightly, nestling herself into his chest before settling again. The Joker felt his lips twitch and bent his head to kiss the back of her neck, letting his head remain there, nuzzled into her skin, falling asleep to the sweet scent of his heroin.

**Author's Note:**

> meh… it’s not great, but it’s alright… so, hope you find it at least a little bit entertaining?  
> Sorry if the characters are a bit ooc, that’s the slight problem when they’re song inspired stories!  
> (I’m also tired and wrote this in just under 2 hours, so there’s bound to be a lot of mistakes!)


End file.
